Various types of electrical connectors for connecting a single electrical wire of a plurality of electrical wires are known and used. For example, electrical connectors including male and female contact members engagable with each other are widely used, and generally male contact members are secured in the female connector housing an receptacle contact members are secured in the male connector housing.
When the connection of a plurality of wires by using the above-mentioned connector is undertaken, a plurality of right-angled male contact members are arranged in a row in a female connector housing with the male contact members being accurately arranged in rows to ensure engagement of each male contact member with each respective receptacle contact member of a male connector housing at the time of connection between the matable connectors. However, often the male contact members are accidentally bent, because they are not protected. Accordingly, if the male contact members are bent, they will not properly mate with the respective receptacle contact members. Thus, a problem arises in that an incomplete electrical connection occurs.